Désespérant
by Ilunae
Summary: Midoriya était un cas désespéré.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Midoriya était un cas désespéré. Asui et Uraraka avaient pu s'en rendre compte. Au début, elles avaient cru qu'elles pourraient l'aider. Cela n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué que cela. Tout ce qu'elles avaient eu à faire, était de lui donner des conseils pour faire sa déclaration à Bakugou.

Asui n'avait pas pensé que cela serait aussi difficile de le convaincre d'aller voir leur camarade. Il n'en avait pas l'air mais, il pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait.

"Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !"

"Pourquoi Deku-kun ?"

"Oui, pourquoi Midoriya-chan ?"

Cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée de lui poser cette question. L'adolescent se lança dans une très longue tirade sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas aller parler avec Bakugou. Il y en avait beaucoup.

Pour commencer, Bakugou ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Cela aurait dû paraître évident pour tout le monde, selon Midoriya. Asui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

Bakugou lui portait beaucoup d'attention pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il voulait toujours savoir comment son camarade s'en sortait pendant les entraînements. Il le regardait toujours pendant ses matchs. Si quelqu'un venait lui parler de Midoriya, il écoutait toujours.

Cela ne semblait vouloir rien dire pour Midoriya, cependant. Il leur expliqua ensuite que sa relation avec Bakugou n'avait pas toujours été facile. Ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Ils les avaient déjà tous vus se disputer.

Tout le monde se souvenait encore du premier cours avec All Might. Les deux adolescents avaient eu l'air d'avoir quelque chose à régler. Asui aurait bien fait remarqué à Midoriya que si Bakugou réagissait comme cela, c'était justement parce qu'il était important pour lui. S'il n'en avait rien à faire de Midoriya, il ne réagirait pas du tout.

Leur relation s'était aussi beaucoup améliorée depuis. Tout le monde avait pu le constater. Ils avaient beaucoup évolué depuis leur entrée à Yuei. Il était désormais possible de les voir parler ensemble très souvent. Ils s'entraînaient même ensemble.

Pour Midoriya, cela faisait une raison de plus pour ne pas avouer ses sentiments à Bakugou. Comme ils s'entendaient mieux depuis, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher avec ses sentiments.

Asui n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre ce raisonnement. Elle ne pensait pas avoir gâché son amitié avec Uraraka quand elle lui avait dit ses sentiments. Bien au contraire.

Il était vrai que leur relation avait changé depuis mais, c'était une bonne chose. Elles étaient beaucoup plus proches et, elles pouvaient tout se dire. Elles étaient très heureuses ensemble.

Elle était sûr que cela serait pareil pour Midoriya et Bakugou. Son ami n'avait pas l'air de partager son point de vue. Pour lui, Bakugou méritait bien mieux que lui. Après tout, il avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il devait donc être avec quelqu'un d'aussi génial que lui.

Midoriya n'avait donc pas conscience de toutes les qualités qu'il avait. Lui aussi avait tout pour devenir un très bon héro. Il avait un bon alter qu'il contrôlait de mieux en mieux. Il pensait toujours aux autres et, était capable d'établir une bonne stratégie en prenant compte de leurs capacités.

Bakugou savait déjà tout cela très bien. Il ne le considérerait pas comme un rival s'il pensait que Midoriya était faible. Il ne pourrait donc pas faire de meilleur choix.

Le seul problème étant que ce n'était pas possible de faire comprendre cela à Midoriya.

"Mais non ! Je n'ai rien de spécial !"

C'était ce qu'il disait à chaque fois. Uraraka et Asui avaient donc dû se rendre à l'évidence. Leur ami était un cas désespéré. Elles n'arriveraient à rien avec lui. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elles avaient lâché l'affaire pour autant. Elles aussi pouvaient être têtues quand elles le voulaient.

Elles avaient donc décidé d'aller parler avec Bakugou. Elles devraient avoir moins de mal à le convaincre d'aller parler à son ami d'enfance. Après tout, il était quelqu'un de très déterminé. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, vous deux ?"

"Il faut que tu dises tes sentiments à Deku-kun !"

"Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Puis, ça vous regarde pas !"

"Allons Bakugou-chan, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant avec nous ! On sait très bien que tu es amoureux de Midoriya-chan !"

"Mêle-toi de ton cul, la grenouille !"

Elles insistèrent encore avec lui. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il était un cas aussi désespéré que Midoriya. Ils ne risquaient donc pas d'avancer avec ça.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
